finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight sword (weapon type)
, a Knight Sword.]] Knight Swords are a group of weapons from the Final Fantasy series. Most Knights and similar classes use Knight Swords. The most prominent example of a Knight Sword is the mighty Excalibur. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Knight Swords are introduced to the series in ''Final Fantasy IV, as Paladin Cecil's exclusive weapon in the game. They all have a Holy-elemental affinity. List of Knight Swords: *Mythgraven Blade *Light Sword *Caliburn *Flandango *Excalibur *Ragnarok *Lightbringer ''Final Fantasy V Knight swords are used exclusively by the Knight class, but some can also be used by Blue Mages, Red Mages, Mystic Knights, and Mimes. List of Knight Swords: *Broad Sword *Long Sword *Mythril Sword *Coral Sword *Ancient Sword *Half Moon *Regal Cutlass *Rune Edge *Flametongue *Icebrand *Brave Blade *Blood Sword *Defender *Excalibur *Excalipur *Enhancer *Ragnarok *Apocalypse *Ultima Weapon Final Fantasy IX Knight swords are used exclusively by Steiner. List of Knight Swords: *Broadsword *Iron Sword *Mythril Sword *Blood Sword *Ice Brand *Coral Sword *Diamond Sword *Flame Saber *Rune Blade *Defender *Ultima Sword *Excalibur *Ragnarok *Excalibur II Final Fantasy XI A subclass of One-Handed Swords, they usually are exclusive to Paladins, Dark Knights, and sometimes Warriors. There aren't very many, as one-handed swords are split into scimitars, rapiers, short swords, and shoteis. Notable examples include; *Excalibur *Burtgang *Hauteclaire *Princely Sword *Durandal *Fragarch *Ruler *Sanguine Sword *Katbalger Final Fantasy XII Greatswords can be equipped by any character, as long as they have acquired the necessary licenses. They are among the most powerful weapons, but are also some of the hardest to obtain. List of Greatswords: *Sword of Kings *Treaty Blade *Claymore *Defender *Save the Queen *Ragnarok *Ultima Blade *Excalibur *Wyrmhero Blade *Tournesol *Excalipoor (''International only) ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Basch can equip Knight Swords as weapons. List of Knightswords: *Defender *Tyrfing *Galatyn *Save The Queen *Excalibur ''Final Fantasy XIII The '''Knight Saber' is a model of gun-sword available to Lightning. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Knight Swords are a group of weapons in ''Final Fantasy Tactics that are more powerful than the normal swords type. They have auto-abilities to the wielder such as Auto-Protect and Auto-Haste. These swords can only be equipped by story characters such as Ramza , Count Orlandeau, or Luso and characters utilizing the Knight or Dark Knight Job class. A distinct type of Knight Sword, the Fell Sword is also available to the Dark Knight Job, and the weapons of this kind can easily inflict status ailments to the foe. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Knight Swords appear in '' Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. They can only be equipped by the Paladin, Defender, and Templar Job classes. There is also a Greatsword weapon type, equippable by the Soldier and Paladin Job classes. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Knight Swords and Greatswords appear again in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2. Knight Swords remain equippable by the Paladin, Defender, and Templar Job classes, while Greatswords are now equippable by the Lanista and Ravager Job classes as well. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest'' The Knight Sword is a mid-level sword available to Benjamin. It is found in the Ice Pyramid, and increases his Battle Power by 47 and his Speed by 5.